Secrets of the Overly-Powerful Mage
by KipperCat25
Summary: Maerad and Cadvan reach Sharma's lair, and, upon confronting him, Cadvan learns something troubling about Maerad...and vows to save her.


**Well, before you read this, I have something to say. I know most of you who have read most of my stories (mainly One Piece) may be thinking "What the HECK is this?". Well, Pellinor is a book series that I would DEFINITELY recommend to anyone looking for a good read. I only write FanFictions about things that I like well enough to think of different ways that the story could have went. **

**Now, I know this story is never going to be popular, since not very many people have even read the Pellinor series. But, I'll continue it anyway in hopes that one day more people will have read these amazing books.  
**

**Well, with that, I hope you enjoy it! And if you haven't read the series, and you like this, perhaps you should give them a try. They're a lot better than this piece of a trash I call a story. This may be good, but it's _nothing _compared to the original novels.  
**

**And here the misadventure begins...  
**

* * *

The great iron doors shut with a loud _clang _behind them. They whirled around in surprise. There was no getting out of this now.

"Maerad, stay behind me. I'll take care of this," Cadvan muttered next to her ear.

Maerad nodded and watched as Cadvan took a step forward, both of his hands placed carefully where they could be observed.

"So you're the one who's been causing us all this trouble?" A powerful voice boomed.

Cadvan nodded, seemingly unfazed. "Yes."

"Why? Why have you been tampering with the defenses of the Dark?"

"I deemed it necessary."

The tall figure seated on the throne nodded slowly. "Take him away. I'll deal with him later." He motioned to the side, and to Maerad's surprise, cloaked figures began striding towards Cadvan. They seemed to step out of the walls.

Maerad fidgeted uncomfortably. She couldn't bear to see Cadvan taking the blame for what she had done without telling him. Reaching a sudden decision, she set her sword down and stepped forward.

"Wait! It was me," she said, stepping up next to Cadvan. "I'm the one who's been messing with your glimveils and vigilances."

"What are you doing?" Cadvan hissed, shooting Maerad an intense look.

Maerad looked over at him, her face set in determination. "Doing what's right."

"But…" Cadvan's eyes widened suddenly. "You…did all that?"

Maerad nodded. "I'm more powerful than even you could guess." She turned back to the throne.

"So you have seen everything?"

She nodded.

"You know who I am, then?"

Maerad nodded again. "Sharma." She inclined her head slightly. "I will say the things you have done are very clever. Without Cadvan's help, I would never have gotten this far."

Sharma nodded, his gaze thoughtful. "You haven't told him," he stated, his deep voice reverberating around the large room.

"No."

"Why?"

Maerad smiled, a wry smile so similar to those Cadvan gave her sometimes. "There are some things that even your closest friends shouldn't know," she said mysteriously.

Cadvan's eyes widened slightly.

She looked over at him. "You're right," she said. "I am now too powerful for you to handle. You cannot control me anymore. I can do what I want, whenever I want. You had not even the slightest idea that I was doing all this magery, did you?"

He shook his head. He was surprised enough that she could read his mind.

"Then perhaps I should show you." Her body went rigid for a minute, then relaxed.

Cadvan gritted his teeth and braced himself as the large wave of magery swept over him. He was getting warning twinges from his Knowing, and he didn't like it.

Sharma laughed, a loud, booming chuckle.

Cadvan narrowed his gaze and began to glow, his full power spreading through his body. "You…you've turned her over to the Dark!" His anger was threatened to sweep him off his feet.

Sharma motioned with one hand, and Cadvan's power surge stopped, the glow of magery disappearing. "Throw him in the dungeon. As for her…let her be for now. She could make a useful ally."

Maerad stood watching as Sharma's servants grabbed Cadvan and dragged him away.

"I'll get us out of this, Maerad!" Cadvan yelled before he was silenced by his captors.

* * *

**Oh no! Maerad has been turned over to the side of the Dark, and Cadvan is captured! What will happen next? Will Cadvan manage to save them both? Find out in the next installment of _Secrets of the Overly-Powerful Mage_! **

**Please review! I'd like to know how I did. Thanks!  
**


End file.
